


From Top to Bottom

by General_Button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Shiro has a big dick, bottom!Sendak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button
Summary: Shiro tops for the first time.





	From Top to Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Xek requested bottom Sendak, and I was only happy to oblige. I have seen very little bottom Sendak shendak and I'm very excited to contribute my own version!

Sex with Shiro had always been incredibly satisfying, no matter the time of day nor the place. Early on in their relationship, they had chosen to have sex in a number of places unsuited to the task, and it had only heightened the sensations each time he plunged into Shiro’s welcoming body.

He glanced over at Shiro for the sixth time that afternoon.

Time had dulled the passion of their relationship, as it often did. Thus, they had agreed to take off work (Shiro worked at the Garrison and Sendak with the Blades) so they could spend some much-needed time together outside of the evenings when they were (or Shiro was) too tired to do much more than fall into bed. Further, their schedules rarely lined up, and even though they lived in the same house, not often did Sendak return home during regular hours, particularly if there was a mission at hand.

Sendak huffed out another sigh, leaning his head on his elbow. He was seated at the couch, and Shiro at the kitchen table, pouring over paperwork from the Garrison. His promise that it would only take “a few minutes” had passed two vargas ago.

“Shiro.”

Shiro’s head jerked, and he looked at Sendak like he had only just realized he was in the room.

“Right.” He scratched the scar on his nose, the lines on his face softening with an awkward smile. “I’m sorry. I said I’d be done soon, but it’s a lot more complicated than I expected. If I could just figure out—” He stopped himself, then sighed, putting his tablet down and laying his hands flat on the table. “We’re supposed to be spending the day together. I’m sorry, Sendak. I know you’ve been waiting.”

 _For two vargas,_ Sendak wanted to add. He did not, only because Shiro seemed truly contrite when he looked over at him.

“I was planning on tempting you with sex over a varga ago,” Sendak said. It was meant to be alluring, or at least provide _some_ temptation, but Shiro’s eyes had strayed back to his pad when he spoke, brow furrowing in concentration once again.

“Uh huh.”

“Try to sound less excited,” Sendak drawled.

Shiro’s head jerked up again. “I am! I swear. I’m—” He let out a harsh breath. “I’m sorry. I’m turning it off, I swear.”

“I know our sex life has become less interesting as of late, but perhaps if you gave it—what is it you humans say?—the ‘old college try’ you might find you enjoy it regardless.”

“I don’t think it’s not interesting,” Shiro replied, grinning at him. He mirrored Sendak’s pose, leaning his head on his elbow. “It can be a little same-y, sure, but you know I love having sex with you.”

Sendak had said it mostly in jest, but he couldn’t deny there was some truth to the statement. It had been too long since either of them had been passionate like they once were.

“It has been lacking flair as of late,” Sendak admitted. He almost regretted agreeing when Shiro frowned deeply at him.

“We’ve both been busy,” he said, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the tabletop. “We could always try doing something different. I don’t really have a lot of toys…” he trailed off, then raised his head. “But you know what?”

His eyes  lit with newfound vigor, and that was when Sendak felt his first inkling of anticipation.

“Why don’t I fuck you?”

The anticipation halted, and Sendak scoffed.

“I’m serious, Sendak. I think it’d be fun.”

Sendak went silent that time, considering Shiro’s suggestion more seriously. It wasn’t that he thought it was indicative of any weakness, but rather he didn’t think he would enjoy it. He enjoyed their sex life a great deal currently, even when it was at a lull.

“You won’t know if you don’t like it unless you try,” Shiro added, as if reading his mind.

“Perhaps,” Sendak replied, sounding no less reluctant.

In an unexpected but welcome move, Shiro stood up from his seat at the table and walked over, loosening the buttons on his collar while he did. They revealed his throat in a way Sendak found maddening, and as he rounded on him, his scent began to sweeten with the slightest hint of arousal.

Sendak’s hands landed on Shiro’s hips when he climbed into his lap, winding his arms around Sendak’s neck.

“I bet you’d really like it,” he insisted, his tone warm; beckoning.

He cupped Sendak’s kissed Sendak, slow and sweet, and whereas Sendak was usually the aggressor, Shiro pressed into him, dragging his thumbs over the soft skin under his ears while they kissed.

“Perhaps,” Sendak said again, the only reply available when Shiro was shoving his tongue in his mouth. The following kiss was deep, but lasted far too short a time, broken only when Shiro needed to breathe.

Sendak still chased his mouth, planting soft kisses over his parted lips.

“I’d love to take you apart the way you do to me,” Shiro said lowly, returning them at his leisure. He dragged one hand down Sendak’s chest, down past his navel, just above his groin. Sendak’s breath hitched imperceptibly. “It feels _really_ good.”

“You do seem to enjoy it a great deal,” Sendak admitted. Shiro was beginning to harden in his lap, so Sendak grabbed his ass with both hands, encouraging him to grind down.

Shiro let out a shaky chuckle, his cheeks already colored a dull pink. Then kissed the side of Sendak’s throat, mouthing at it until Sendak shuddered, his hips jerking up under him.

“I am not…opposed,” Sendak said, after a moment. “It certainly can’t be that difficult to do.”

“It’s not.” Shiro smoothed down the ruffled fur on his chest, ignoring both their erections for the moment. “As long as we get you cleaned up and relaxed, and get you used to it. Nice and easy.”

Although he proclaimed that it wouldn’t be difficult for him—sex was something he had always excelled at. It was instinctual—there seemed a more involved for the receiver than the Sendak had previously given credit. Shiro was usually the one to clean himself before and after, and he suffered the abuse that Sendak put him under time and time again beautifully, and with obvious delight.

Until now, he had taken it for granted. Considering how excited Shiro seemed, smelling of pleasure and burgeoning arousal, he was willing to learn.

* * *

They did nothing unusual that night, nor the next. Sendak had expected some push from Shiro, but he declared he was willing to wait for Sendak to feel a little more comfortable with the idea.

However, Sendak found that the longer he waited, the more interested he became. He wouldn’t call it _eager,_ but he was never one to bide his time when there was something to be done.

The next evening, Sendak made it a point to drag Shiro into their bedroom and rip off his clothes, making his intentions clear. Shiro was all too earnest in his response, hands roaming across Sendak’s body, enthusiastic in a way he hadn’t been in many cycles.

“You want to—?” Shiro asked, ending his sentence on a vague question. It was something he did often enough that Sendak had learned to interpret its meaning. Shiro wanted to ask him to do something, but he wasn’t certain of his willingness, and didn’t want to push him.

“I want it,” Sendak said, nosing his way into Shiro’s neck. He nipped as his skin, scraping his teeth across one of the smaller scars. Shiro’s cock was already half hard, and now that Sendak was considering taking it into his body, he recognized that even for a human, Shiro was quite…large. “I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro shivered, pressing close in his grasp.

“We should shower first,” he said, interrupting his thoughts. “As much as I’d love to eat you out right now, I’d prefer if we were both clean.”

Sendak opened his mouth, and found he had nothing to say at the casual mention of Shiro ‘eating him out’. He decided not to acknowledge it.

* * *

Shiro addressed it later, once they were in the shower. The water was hot, just as Sendak preferred, which allowed him maximum comfort as his fur became soaked through.

“You sure you’re not hot under all that wet fur?” Shiro asked teasingly. He was had just taken his turn in washing his hair, and his skin on his shoulders was flushed a bright pink from the pressure and heat. Sendak longed to shove him against the wall of the shower and have his way.

He was surprised when Shiro did just that, sliding his thigh up in between Sendak’s. He splayed one hand across one pec and the other reached down, fingers tracing the outer edge of his sheathe.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Sendak teased.

Shiro smiled lasciviously, continuing to tease the opening to Sendak’s sheathe until his breath quickened and the head of his cock began to slip out into the open air.

“Can you really blame me?” Shiro said, eyeing his cock with interest. There was a light sheen of fluid covering the length, and as Shiro stroked and encouraged his cock to extend from his sheathe fully, more of it slipped down the underside. It was quickly washed away by the warm torrent of water, but there was no hiding his arousal.

Shiro dropped to his knees and pressed his mouth to the underside of his cock, near the opening of his sheathe.

“Shiro,” Sendak began, a preemptive warning that he knew Shiro would ignore. The skin around the base was the most sensitive, and the pressure of Shiro’s tongue only increased that sensation tenfold.

The warm arousal curling in his gut went tight as Shiro stroked him a few times, keeping the pressure of his hand just shy of too much. When he took the head of Sendak’s cock in his mouth, he barely restrained from slamming his head into the back of the shower wall.

“Shiro,” he hissed, curling his fingers around the shell of Shiro’s ear. “I thought I was promised something different from the norm. This is hardly unusual.”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro replied. He kissed the tip of Sendak’s cock, licking away a resulting bead of precome. “We’ll get there. Turn around and I’ll show you.”

“I am not certain I would enjoy that,” he offered gruffly.

Shiro cocked his head. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but trust me when I say I think you should give it a chance. And don’t worry—” Shiro stroked Sendak’s cock a few times, his disarming smile returning, “—I’ll take good care of you.”

Apprehension only truly set in once Shiro had him positioned where he deemed himself satisfied. With Shiro’s guidance, Sendak had already freshly cleaned the area, so there was little risk of him getting sick, but that did not completely alleviate his worries.

Shiro’s palm slid over the curve of his ass, fingering the crease with his thumb.

“Relax,” Shiro said. He pressed a kiss to the upper curve of one cheek, and Sendak could feel his smile on his skin. “I’ve got you. This is easy. And fun.”

Sendak wanted to assure him that he felt _plenty_ relaxed. He said as much, reiterating the point up until Shiro’s fingers slid further in, perilously close to his hole. Sendak could not help the way he twitched away, pressing himself against the shower wall and drawing a warm laugh out of Shiro.

“If anything feels wrong, let me know,” he said. He parted his cheeks with both hands, dragging his thumbs around the skin near his hole and stroking the soft hairs. “I want you to enjoy this like I am.”

“I hardly think this will prove as fruitful as you think,” Sendak said, edging onto a sneer.

Shiro said nothing immediately in response, which may have been for the best—Sendak would never admit that he was nervous—and after a moment he felt Shiro’s breath ghost over his exposed skin.

“Hush,” Shiro muttered. “And let me eat you out.”

The first brush of his tongue had Sendak sucking in a sharp, unsteady breath. His heart hammered in his chest—he hated that he felt something akin to _nerves,_ but it was so unfamiliar to him, even with Shiro’s many assurances.

For some time Shiro merely dragged the flat of his tongue over Sendak’s exposed hole. It was similar to what Sendak himself would do, except that Shiro’s tongue was much smaller and also cooler to a degree—particularly with the hot water running down their backs.

Shiro kept licking around his hole until he had relaxed fully, the tightness of his posture slowly smoothing out.

It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t pleasant either. The sensation was—peculiar. Sendak couldn’t quite decide how he felt about it until Shiro spread him with more force and shoved his tongue _inside,_ making Sendak jolt. Shiro immediately receded, only to push back in once he’d relaxed again. Then once more, using the point of his tongue to start fucking him.

It was strange, at first. But as it went on, _strange_ transformed into something less so. Sendak couldn’t yet describe it as pleasant, but the soft press of Shiro’s lips and the feeling of his tongue drew on the latent warmth burgeoning inside him, and before he’d realized it, his hips had slowly inched away from the wall to better meet Shiro’s mouth.

If Shiro noticed, he said nothing. With one hand on Sendak’s hip he held him still, and with the other he reached down between Sendak’s thighs and stroked his cock a few times, making the sensation sharpen nigh on painfully.

Sendak pressed his forehead against the wall, dragging his clawed fingers down the length; outside of his sheathe, it was incredibly sensitive.

“Mm,” he hummed, perilously close to a moan, “that is—different than I expected.”

“Good?” Shiro asked, sounding smug. He kissed his rim, then sucked on it briefly. Sendak’s cock twitched in Shiro’s hand—it was fully extended now, and firm in Shiro’s hand. “You feel a little different on the inside. There are these bumps, I think? It’s hard to tell.”

“I neglected to remember my anatomy lessons,” Sendak responded. He would have said more, but Shiro began working his tongue into him again, and Sendak groaned in the back of his throat, spreading his thighs subtly in hopes of encouraging Shiro deeper.

Subtlety lost on Shiro’s eager mouth, he freed his hands and grabbed Sendak’s hips roughly, encouraging him back. Sendak felt that he should have been embarrassed, but Shiro’s tongue and mouth were performing magic. Whenever he moved or shifted, Shiro followed him, fucking him with his tongue while he held onto his hips tightly, never letting him get too far.

He made no move to hide his pleasure, either. Shiro sucked and licked and hummed loudly, with vigor, and that coupled with the strength that Shiro displayed was incredibly arousing. Sendak couldn’t help but respond in kind, his mouth refusing to listen, letting out soft, throaty groans that he usually reserved for post-orgasmic bliss.

“You’re louder than usual,” Shiro teased, warm with affection. He breathed a warm huff of air over Sendak’s hole. “I _love_ that. Means I’m doing something right.”

“Shiro,” Sendak moaned, when Shiro did something with his tongue that shot a bolt of heat directly to Sendak’s cock. He was caught between shoving his hips back in Shiro’s direction or rutting against the wall. “Enough. Didn’t you promise you were going to fuck me?”

There was a pause, then Shiro pulled back and ran his hand along the wet fur of Sendak’s thigh.

“Yeah, I did. You sure you’re ready for that?”

“It isn’t as if it’s difficult,” Sendak drawled. “You do it fairly often.”

 _“I’m_ used to it. We’ve gotta get you opened up. I’m not exactly, um,” Shiro coughed lightly, “small.”

Sendak turned around, realizing in doing so that he’d been wound so tight his legs trembled slightly. The way that Shiro looked at him, with all the smugness he could muster, it was clear he could tell. He licked his lips, palming his hard cock.

“Some people find it pretty intimidating,” he said, but his tone of voice was indicative of his excitement. He kept eyeing Sendak’s lower half, and after a moment gently squeezed his cock. “I mean, you can see it, so you know. Obviously. We don’t have to do this tonight,” he added, as if he hadn’t already said it a dozen times. Sendak leaned back and spread his legs wide, exposing himself to Shiro’s hungry eyes.

“Fuck,” Shiro swore softly.

“That is the idea,” Sendak replied.

“Then let’s finish here and get into bed.”  

* * *

“C’mere,” he muttered, once they were both in bed.

Freshly cleaned and dried, Sendak was feeling somewhat more himself, and decidedly less nervous. It helped that Shiro assured him constantly, through both touch and spoken words.

Sendak had only just climbed onto the bed, and despite his words Shiro was the one to approach, sliding over top of Sendak to kiss him.

It began chaste, but Shiro’s lips parted, and he deepened it, cradling Sendak’s face while they kissed.

When he moved to nip his jaw, and then his neck, Sendak felt a growl build up the back of his throat—rare was it that exposed his most vulnerable parts willingly—but Shiro was not deterred; he worked his mouth slowly down Sendak’s throat, peppering kisses and scraping his teeth over the soft skin. He didn’t seem to mind the hair, nor the obvious erection pressing into his stomach. If anything, it encouraged him, and he gave Sendak a few thrusts in demonstration, rolling his hips in shallow grind.

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you,” he said, his fingers digging into Sendak’s hips. Shiro’s mouth brushed over the edge of his ear. “I didn’t think you’d ever go for it, honestly. It’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“Then stop thinking,” Sendak demanded, in part because being trapped under Shiro, and being thrust into was arousing him far quicker than he’d like.

At his command, Shiro didn’t waste another tick. He gave Sendak another quick kiss (then another, and once more, until Sendak bodily pushed him away) before he reached past him to grab the lubricant on top of the nightstand. The pop of the cap sounded, and Shiro poured a copious amount over his fingers.

He faced Sendak, scooting close so allow him to toss Sendak’s leg over his shoulder, exposing his groin to Shiro’s explorative hands. He first went for Sendak’s cock, which was steadily leaking precome from the assault he’d been under. It had retracted some, but Shiro began stroking him, bringing him back to full hardness.

As he jerked him off, Sendak had to tear his gaze away from the imposing figure Shiro made and leaned his head back, exhaling slowly.

Rarely did it seem so torturous when he was the one subjecting Shiro to similar treatment, but now he could hardly contain himself; his toes curled at each stroke, hips shifting up under Shiro’s hand, and when Shiro tossed the bottle aside to free the other, Sendak had but a moment to prepare before he pushed his finger inside, all the way to the second digit.

“Gorgeous,” Shiro said lowly, watching him with that same hungry look. “You took that so easily. But I need to make sure you’re relaxed and can take it all.”

Sendak wanted to reply that he was perfectly capable of taking something his size, even if he was remarkably large for a human, but his canine sank into his lip instead as Shiro passed over a nerve, only to pause and retract, circling over it relentlessly when he noted the way his cock twitched.

“Shiro,” Sendak griped, trying and failing to sound annoyed. His cock was throbbing now, small spurts of precome dribbling down the length. He tried to squirm, but Shiro was holding onto his leg with an iron grip. “That is hardly the point of this exercise.”

“You’re really sensitive here,” Shiro said, ignoring him. “God, just _look_ at you.”

Sendak attempted a growl, but it came out an uneven purr when Shiro began pumping multiple fingers inside him.

“How are you feeling?” he asked at length. “Nothing hurts. This doesn’t hurt?”

He crooked his fingers, and Sendak’s claws sank into the sheets.

“Mmno,” he replied. The thigh over Shiro’s shoulder was trembling with each pass of his fingers, pleasure surging up Sendak’s spine. “No pain. Only—” his breath hitched as Shiro’s hand wrapped around his cock, the purr in his throat becoming embarrassingly loud, “—only the feeling of your fingers. Shiro, you’re going to _ruin_ me.”

“That’s what I’m going for,” Shiro said, breathless with anticipation. He pulled his fingers out of Sendak, letting his leg fall. Then he repositioned him, turning Sendak over so he was on his knees.

Sendak had his doubts about Shiro’s reach since Sendak was taller than him, but he was far from complaining. He adjusted the posture of his legs, spreading himself in what he hoped was a provocative manner.

Shiro’s hand landed on his thigh, and he felt his chest brush the fur on his upper back.

“You’re doing so amazing, Sendak. You’re _so_ hot like this, you have no idea.” His cock brushed over his hole, already slick with lubricant, which gave Sendak some idea. “You ready, baby?”

 _“Yes,”_ Sendak insisted, impatient. “Stop wasting time and fuck me.”

Shiro chuckled, and hooked a hand around his thigh, tugging further away. Satisfied with the way that he was presented, Sendak craned his neck to watch Shiro take his cock in hand and pour more lubricant on it. He gave it a few strokes to warm it, and shifted closer.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Shiro said. Sendak was going to let him know once more than he was _fine_ and he didn’t need the reminder, but then Shiro’s cock began to slide inside him, and he lost all coherent thought for a few long moments. He heard himself gasp, but the _sensation—_

He was vaguely aware that a sound had escaped him, but he didn’t know what.

“Fuck,” Shiro said, with fervor. “You should hear yourself. _Fuck,_ I am not going to last long at this rate.”

Sendak had underestimated what Shiro’s girth would bring to the table. He felt the stretch of every massive inch, and as Shiro worked himself inside, it only seemed to grow; sharp, aching pleasure that made his cock spurt preemptively, so close to orgasm yet unable to reach it.

Shiro’s hips met his. Sendak could not find the proper words to articulate the sensations currently rolling through him.

“Shiro,” he managed. He dragged his claws through the sheets, concern for the bed far from his mind. “You feel— _marvelous.”_

“Knew you’d like it,” Shiro huffed, but he sounded surprised. He shifted back, then rolled his hips, grinding his cock into Sendak—perhaps to get him used to it, and when their hips were flush once more, Sendak reached back and found his leg, a plaintive sound erupting from the back of his throat at being so _full._

“Wow you are really—” Shiro started fucking him, snapping his hips backwards before driving into Sendak, “—really enjoying this. That fast, huh?”

Sendak shook his head. It felt like every nerve inside him was being lit on fire simultaneously. Whatever Shiro experienced, he certainly hoped it was like what he was feeling now.

He nearly reached for his cock, the temptation of his orgasm overriding the urge to let it go on, but then Shiro’s thrusts quickened, becoming short and greedy. He gripped Sendak by his hips—who had at this point begun to melt into the sheets—and fucked him with several sharp, deep thrusts.

“You have no idea how hard I’m trying not to come,” Shiro panted. “Those things inside you—those ridges—feel insane on my cock, oh my god.”

Despite his claim, he fucked Sendak relentlessly; he hovered over his back, his heavy grunts echoing overhead, while Sendak received him with rumbling satisfaction, quivering with each thrust. He attempted in vain to meet every one of his thrusts, little more than a blissful puddle of limbs.

“You—you’re purring again,” Shiro said, his voice edging towards a shakey laugh. “God, you’re so _loud;_ neighbors are gonna think I’m murdering you.”

“They’ll think we’re _fucking._ And I don’t care,” Sendak replied, his voice rough both from arousal and the purr that wouldn’t leave his chest. He lifted his hips slightly, trying to angle it so Shiro reached deeper inside—

 _Oh,_ he thought deliriously, as Shiro hips slammed into his. He arched his spine. “Shiro—keep _going.”_

Shiro’s mouth pressed into the upper curve of Sendak’s back. His thrusts slowed for a moment, the roll of his hips gentling.

“I am about five seconds from coming,” Shiro declared, “and I want you to come first.”

He reached around Sendak’s front and took his cock in hand; it was covered in an inordinate amount or precome, and when Shiro pumped it in his fist, more dribbled out over his fingers. Sendak was so close to the razer edge of orgasm, but he didn’t want to be there yet. He yanked Shiro’s hand away, shuddering violently, worried for a moment that he’d come, but as he stayed there, the edge slowly drew back.

“Fuck me,” Sendak demanded, curling his fingers around Shiro’s, “I want to come on your cock.”

Shiro’s mouth stretched into a pleased smirk. Fingers on one hand still threaded, he readjusted himself and slid back inside Sendak, wasting no time in fucking him thoroughly. One hand was occupied in Sendak’s vice-like grip, but his other was free; he laid it on Sendak’s back, using it to better leverage himself while he pumped into him at a steady pace.

“Yes,” Sendak moaned, the deep purr rolling even louder. Sparks shot up his spine, and when he grabbed his cock, he could have howled from how good it felt to finally stroke himself. _“Harder.”_ Shiro did as he bid, now grunting with exertion. “Yes, _yes.”_

Sendak barely needed to touch himself. A few strokes and his already quivering thighs locked into place, signaling the end of his resistance. He came all over the bedsheets in thick, heavy spurts, and a long, deeply satisfying groan.

It was one of the most satisfying orgasms to date. And it went on for as long as Shiro fucked him, continuing to tease the nerves that had lit his body on fire.

Barely a few ticks later, Shiro’s fingers dug into his hips with purpose. He pounded his cock fiercely into Sendak, and then stilled with it buried deeply inside him, panting heavily. He stayed like that until Sendak felt his trembling cease, and then he pulled out slowly, leaving Sendak feeling empty and bereft.

“That’s a lot harder than I remember doing,” Shiro said, letting out a tired laugh. “Wow. That was…amazing. You were so sexy.” He breathed out slowly. “Wow.”

Sendak lifted himself and turned around gingerly, trying to appear as though his legs weren’t gelatin.

“It was much more enjoyable than I expected,” he said, thinking about the way Shiro’s cock had filled him, like it had been made for the sole purpose of bringing him pleasure.

Shiro was staring at him with a profoundly fond expression, the soft grin on his face only growing when Sendak crawled overtop of him.

They kissed for a few moments, enjoying the proximity and the afterglow. Usually this was where Sendak would ask Shiro if he could fuck him once more (and then once more, if he was lucky). On occasion Shiro was receptive, and Sendak hoped it would be like that now.

“Fuck me again,” Sendak muttered against his mouth. “Harder this time. You were far too soft.”

“Too soft?” Shiro gave him a look that Sendak assumed he was meant to interpret. “Sendak, do I look like I’m ready to go again?”

While it was true that he was bathed in sweat and breathing heavily, Sendak had seem him in the training room—he could go much longer, and much harder.

“Yes.”

“Hm. Okay,” Shiro replied, stroking his palm down Sendak’s front. His traitorous body reacted as it often did post-orgasm—the purring started up again, loud in his throat and his chest, and Shiro grinned like he had won the lottery. “You’re adorable.” He tugged at one of Sendak’s ears. “C’mere big guy.”

“You said that we could go again,” Sendak remarked while he situated himself, snuggling up to Shiro’s side. It comforted him to hold Shiro, but there were occasions like now where he did not mind Shiro’s hands on him.

“You know I can’t get hard again that fast,” Shiro said. His arms encircled Sendak’s waist, bringing him close. “Besides, even if I could, I’m pretty tired after all that.” He grinned. “Topping isn’t easy, you know.”

Sendak snorted, deciding whether it was worth trying to tempt him. Shiro was limp behind him, and still quite sweaty; it was unlikely he would agree to it.

“Next time we will have to work on your stamina.”

Shiro’s mouth brushed the curve of Sendak’s shoulder. He planted a kiss there and inserted his leg in between Sendak’s.

“I think my stamina’s pretty good. You’re just insatiable.”

“Humans are such fragile creatures,” Sendak said. It was his standard reply to human weakness, used as a taunt or a tease, but now he spoke softly, squeezing Shiro’s hand.

He felt Shiro’s smile on his shoulder, and a moment later he threaded their fingers on both hands . “I must be doing something right to have you like this.”

Inclined to agree, but too proud to admit it in the moment, Sendak’s only reply was to turn around and claim Shiro’s mouth in a kiss, certain he would find a way to make it happen in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
